Life is Fleeting
by Zepheera
Summary: She reenters his life, just as he's prepared to leave it. Garrus/FemShep **Rating subject to change in the future
1. Prologue

**Legal Disclaimer: Mass Effect, dialogue borrowed from the game, and all of it's characters are property of BioWare. **

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

"Archangel!"

_.....Sounds like you really want to bring him down....._

_-_

flash of bright light…

_.....Let her go....._

_.....were you thinking… could have hit the hostage....._

_.....Time we paid Fist a visit....._

_.....Why do you … bring him down?....._

_.....Welcome aboard Garrus....._

_-_

crashing to the floor…

_.....honored, Councilor....._

_.....For too long … species has stood apart....._

_.....Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space....._

_.....I promise you all… we will stop him....._

_-_

burning… heat…

_.....Standing up for ourselves doesn't mean standing alone, Ashley....._

-

darkness… pain…

_.....For the most part, the rules are there for a reason....._

_.....I hope you made the right choice, I'd hate for you to regret it later....._

_.....If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then no. We get the job done right, not fast....._

_.....Just because you can break the rules doesn't mean you should…don't need to stoop to Saren's level to stop him… neither do you, Garrus....._

-

"Garrus!"

_.....get the feeling … isn't a question. Speak your mind, Garrus....._

_.....If Saren won't listen to reason, if he forces my hand, I'll kill him in a heartbeat. But only if it's absolutely necessary....._

_.....We know more about Saren's plans than anyone….we really know? … kill him we lose … chance to find out....._

_.....Maybe, maybe not… not a chance I'm willing to take....._

-

thunk.

_.....mean threatening… really necessary?....._

_.....He was growing parts inside these people?....._

_.....hope he got what he deserved....._

_.....not worth the risk. You pursue the vessel and disable it… best choice....._

_.....If you don't care about the fate of those hostages… no better than he is… just a terrorist with a badge....._

_.....I'll check out the coordinates when I get a chance....._

-

thunk, thunk, thunk…

_.....We'll take him in…drop him off with the military....._

_.....he dies, we'll never know what he's been up to or how he did it… take him in, interrogate him,…serve his time....._

_.....You can't predict how people will act, Garrus. But you can control how you'll respond. In the end, that's what really matters....._

-

explosion…crashing…silence... someone touching his arm…leaning over him…where's my rifle_....._

_.....Words mean nothing until you turn them into action, Garrus. What are you going to do about it?_

-

gasping for air.. eyes fly open… _her_ face hovering over his, eyes wide with fear never seen before_....._

_.....Stealing the Normandy is a trivial risk compared to the threat of Saren....._

_.....We'll catch him. Just be ready when we do....._

-

"Garrus!"

_.....Garrus! What are you doing here?....._

_.....You nailed me good a couple times, by the way....._

_.....What're you doing out here on Omega?....._

_.....Well we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy....._

_.....If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off....._

-

"We're getting you out of here Garrus, just hold on."

_.....split up two and two-- Keep one of my team here....._

_.....stay with Garrus, keep him alive....._

-

"Radio Joker, make sure they're ready for us."

lungs filling… hard to breathe… her eyes hold his, silently pleading with him to stay with her…

* * *

**A/N: This portion of the story is supposed to feel very disjointed and out of focus, the content will get more detailed in the future. Constructive criticism is valued and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

"_Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them."_

_As Commander Elissa Shepard and her team climb the steps from the elevator in the Citadel Tower, she comes across two turians arguing. The subject of the argument catches her attention._

"_Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."_

_At that, the second turian turns and stalks away. The first speaker, the one called Garrus, turns toward the three marines and moves to intercept them._

"_Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." He says by way of introduction._

_Shepard inclines her head in acknowledgement, "Who were you just talking to?" she asks, indicating the direction the other turian had gone._

_Garrus shakes his head in frustration, "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council."_

"_Sounds like you really want to bring him down," the Commander responds. _

_The turian crosses his arms and glances in the direction of the Council chamber, "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." His mandibles flare a bit in annoyance as he turns back to look Shepard squarely in the eye, "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."_

_Commander Shepard looks to be about to respond when the man just behind her interjects, "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."_

_She nods her head toward Garrus in apology for cutting the discussion short and begins moving toward the steps that will take them to the Council chambers. Behind her, she hears him say, "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

* * *

_

**On the Normandy:**

Commander Elissa Shepard paces in the galley, having been evicted from the med bay where Dr. Chakwas and Mordin work frantically to control the bleeding and keep their patient alive. Her hands and armor are still coated in dark blue blood, her mind whirling round and round, full of doubt and self recrimination. _If only I had gone for him first… this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be…_

A hand lands on her shoulder, she jerks around, dropping to a defensive crouch. Joker backs away, his empty hands raised, "Whoa, Commander, it's just me." He takes another step backward and moves to sits down at the mess table. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I'll wait here for any news. If anything changes I'll come and get you immediately. "When she starts to refuse, he adds, "You're not helping him by standing here scaring the crew."

She knows he's right, she throws one last strained look toward the med bay doors and then heads to the elevator. She enters and orders it to her cabin. As the doors slide shut, she shuts her eyes, burning with unshed tears, and takes a deep, shuddering breath. The ride up to her quarters passes slowly.

Once in her quarters, Elissa strips off her armor, setting it on the stand to be cleaned, and steps into the shower. As the water starts to run, she watches the stream of blue swirling down the drain with the water. Under the hot running water, she slides down the wall to sit with her arms wrapped around her knees, and she finally allows herself the luxury of tears.

Five minutes later, Commander Shepard emerges from the elevator on the CiC. She calmly checks her messages, then heads down to engineering to make sure that Gabby and Kenneth had received the T6-FBA couplings she had had delivered to the ship. They are ecstatic and cheerfully inform her that they will be getting them installed as quickly as possible. She then takes a tour of the ship, stopping to talk to various crew members, making sure that everything is running smoothly.

Finally, she heads to the comm. room, to find Jacob waiting for her. She walks around to the opposite side of the platform, as Jacob leans over and rests his elbows on it, head down for a moment.

"Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit."

Shepard leans forward onto her palms, eyes bleak, bracing herself for the news that her friend would be crippled for life, or worse, that he wouldn't make it at all. Jacob's next words are not what she's expecting to hear…

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but--"

The swishing sound of the doors to the comm. room opening causes them both to look up. Both pairs of eyes widen in shock as the subject of their conversation paces into view. His blue and black armor is blackened and cracked in a large swath on his right side, the right side of his face is covered in medigel and bandages; but his eyes are alert, his steps steady. "Shepard." He says, his voice is reassuringly strong.

Elissa eyes lock with his, a wide smile starting to form, relief evident in every fiber of her body. She vaguely hears Jacob chuckle, "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

Garrus' gaze rests on her as he takes a few steps into the room. He gestures toward his face as he speaks lightly, "Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad _is_ it?"

Taking her cue from him, she leans back and crosses her arms, grinning up at him as she responds, "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice."

The start of a laugh, his mandibles flare a bit, followed by "Oh, don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is." He tilts his head, never turning his eyes from hers. "Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan." She shakes her head, glancing down as a relieved smile continues to tug at her lips.

As Jacob salutes and exits the room, Garrus' eyes turn serious, and he steps a bit closer to Elissa as the door closes. "Frankly, I'm more worried about you. _Cerberus,_ Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?" He places a hand on table near hers, his piercing blue eyes studying her with concern.

Shepard meets his gaze and takes a deep breath before replying, "That's why I'm glad you're here, Garrus. If I'm walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side."

He tilts his head at her again, searching her face before replying, his tone teasing, "You realize this plan has me walking into hell, too. Hah… "His voice lowers with heartfelt emotion as he reaches out and rests a hand on her shoulder."Just like old times, I've miss having you around Shepard."

Garrus takes a step backwards, once again a consummate professional. "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me Shepard. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."

As he's about to leave the room, he hears Elissa say, relief still evident in her voice, "It's good you have you back too… Welcome aboard Garrus."

As the door closes behind him, Commander Shepard leans against the wall, her eyes closed. With Garrus behind her, for the first time since she woke up on that table such a short time ago, she thinks that she might actually have a chance of pulling this crazy plan off. She holds onto one thought above any other.

_He's alive..._

* * *

**Down in the forward battery**

The door closes behind him and he moves immediately to sit down on the crates at the side of the room. He buries his face in his hands and just tries to gather his thoughts.

For two years, he hadn't cared what happened to him. She was gone. When she had died, she'd taken his heart, all unknowing, with her. He'd made a vow to himself that he would follow in her footsteps, do everything in his power to live up to her example and fight injustice, keep as many people as possible safe. He'd finally been backed into a corner; he'd been ready to die, knowing that his hollow existence without her would finally be over. When he'd seen her vault over the barrier on Omega and start mowing down the mercs in front of her, he'd thought he was seeing things.

He'd been ready to die, and defying all odds, she had shown up herself to snatch him from the jaws of death.

He was still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened, but there is one thought that he holds onto, one that brings warmth to his heart and the one thought that had held him back from embracing oblivion after that gun ship fired on him. He clutches it to his heart like the lifeline it is.

_She's alive…._


	3. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

_The doors to the clinic open smoothly. The first thing that catches Commander Shepard's attention is the turian that's crouched, creeping around the side of the low wall. The second is the scene unfolding in front of her; of a woman in a white coat surrounded by a group of thugs._

"_I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" She cries, her voice full of panic, as she tries to back away from the man that's holding her wrist._

"_That was smart, Doc." The thug snarls, "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll—"His eyes widen as he noticed the three humans entering the room, firearms at the ready. He grabs the doctor by the hair and whirls her around, holding his pistol to her temple, "Who are you?!" _

_Before Shepard has a chance to react, a shot thunders in the small room. The man's head jerks to the side as he drops to the ground, dead before he hits the floor, dragging the hostage down with him. The woman lets out a scream and scrambles backwards, away from the body._

_The ensuing firefight ends quickly, the highly-trained marines making short work of the ragtag gang. Once they've swept the room, making sure that there are no hidden surprises, Shepard moves to make sure that the doctor is uninjured. As she approaches, Garrus says, "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."_

_Concern turns to hot anger as she snaps at the C-Sec officer, "What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!" She pins the turian under her gaze._

"_There wasn't time to think! I just reacted." Garrus stutters, his eyes suddenly going wide at the thought of what could have happened, "I didn't mean to—Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?" He moves to place a hand at her elbow, making sure she's steady on her feet._

_After assuring them both that she was alright, and thanking them for their timely intervention; the doctor is able to tell them about the quarian who'd wanted to deal with the Shadow Broker. She had sent the quarian to Fist, unaware that he had sold out to Saren, and he had sent the thugs to keep the doctor from talking to Garrus. _

"_She must be able to link Saren to the Geth." he says his voice shaking with barely suppressed excitement. "There's no way the Council can ignore this!" _

_Shepard turns to her marines, "Time we paid Fist a visit."_

"_This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do." Garrus earnestly interjects, "I'm coming with you!"_

"_You're a turian." Shepard states, before asking the question that needs to be answered, "Why do you want to bring him down?"_

"_I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren's a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!" The last said so passionately that his rumbling voice cracks on the last word. _

_Elissa Shepard studies the turian standing in front of her, visibly weighing his words. Finally she simply extends her hand and says, "Welcome aboard, Garrus"

* * *

_

**On the Normandy**

Commander Shepard emerges from the shuttle, followed by Mordin and Jacob. She waves for the troupe of waiting crew members to offload the tank containing a full grown, baby krogan. She's not sure what she's going to do with him yet, but leaving him behind on Korlus where the Blue Suns could get their hands on him was simply not an option.

She enters the comm. room to find Jacob has already arrived, and Miranda already talking about the mission's results, "Bringing the krogan for study makes sense," she says, as she paces along one side of the podium, "but I have concerns about waking it." Shepard isn't surprised that the woman had started airing her opinions without waiting for her to arrive.

With the air of a man who's heard the same words before, Jacob replies, "Yeah, you've said that a few times now--"

"A normal krogan is dangerous." Miranda interrupts, coming to a halt and placing her hands on her hips, "This one was created, and likely educated by a madman."

Shepard pauses just inside the doorway and crosses her arms over her chest, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I see everyone's enjoying the new paperweight." She glances from one to the other before continuing, "Concerns?"

Miranda immediately focuses her attention on the new target, "We don't know anything _about_ it commander. It's most likely highly dangerous"

"I know. You don't find that interesting?" Elissa can't help guiltily enjoying herself as she needles the Cerberus informant.

"Krogan fight well at close quarters." Miranda points out, "Perhaps awakening it in a confined space wouldn't be prudent"

Shepard nods, conceding the point. "Noted. The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with _him_." She pointedly avoids referring to the krogan as an 'it', annoyed that any sentient being would be so easily reduced to a two letter word.

Miranda, knowing a dismissal when she hears one, yet obviously unhappy with the results of the meeting, leaves the room. Jacob follows, after first snapping a smart salute to the commander.

* * *

**On the Normandy, Engineering Deck:**

As she rides the elevator down to the engineering deck, it halts as it passes the crew quarters. When the doors open, she can't help but smile up at the turian who looks back with surprise evident on his face. "Commander, I was just on my way up to speak to you," he says.

"I'm heading down to engineering, time to wake up our newest crew member," she responds, carefully keeping the nervous twinge in her gut hidden.

Garrus' eyes narrow for a moment, before he asks, "Are you sure you want to do that Shepard? You don't know how he'll react."

"We need him Garrus, he's either going to be a power addition to our crew, or a time bomb." She shifts her weight, unconsciously readying herself for a fight, "Either way, I'd rather deal with it now rather than later."

"Then I'll go with you," he responds, concern coloring his tone, "You'll need backup if he gets violent—"

"No," she cuts him off. "I'll go in alone, I don't want him feeling cornered when he comes around, that's likely to just make things worse."

"But-"

"I said no." She orders, "If you want to wait in the hall, that's fine, but you are not to enter that room."

"Yes, Commander…"

He watches as she enters the room and the door slides shut behind her, clearly unhappy about something, and not just about being ordered to remain outside the room. He waits anxiously, listening, straining to hear whatever is going on behind that door.

Suddenly there's a loud roar, almost immediately followed by a horrendous crash that shudders throughout the deck. He tries to enter, but the door won't budge. He realizes that she's overridden the door's locking code, and there's no time for him to hack through it. He scrambles to the nearby window, craning his neck, trying to see through to the cargo hold. What he sees makes his blood turn to ice in his veins. The large krogan has Elissa pinned to the wall, his arm at her throat, and his bared teeth inches from her face.

Garrus watches in mute horror. They aren't moving; he can see that she's trying to talk to him, one hand pushing at his arm, her face authoritative and commanding, despite the position that she's in. That he seems to be listening… Time slows down to a crawl for Garrus as he watches the events in the next room unfold. Finally, _finally, _the krogan seems to relax, he seems to be talking. Then he looks down for a moment before stepping back with a snort and releasing her; revealing to Garrus, the pistol she'd had to his gut. His face shows grudging respect for the human, and he nods in response to whatever she's said.

Moments later, Commander Shepard exits the cargo hold and calmly gestures for Garrus to join her in the elevator. He joins her, wondering why he can still be surprised at her ability to make anything see things her way.

* * *

**On the Normandy, Crew Deck:**

Helping herself to a cup of coffee, she sits down at the empty mess table, waving for him to sit, and asks, "Okay Garrus, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Garrus takes the proffered seat, taking a deep breath, "Commander, I want to know why you're avoiding taking me with you." He asks, "I should have been there on Korlus. How can I watch your back if you keep leaving me back here on the ship?"

Having had a feeling that this was what he wanted to talk about, Elissa fiddled with the handle of her cup, not meeting his eyes, "Garrus, you almost _died_, it's only been a few days, I don't—" She hesitates for a moment, "I don't want to risk losing you again."

The frustration, and the angry retort, dies on his tongue, "I'm a soldier Shepard, and I'm part of your team." He stands up, bracing his hands on the table, bending over to look her directly in the eyes as he continues, "I said I'm ready for duty whenever you need me, keeping me trapped on this ship won't help you." He turns and walks away, heading back to the forward battery.

Elissa sits alone at the table for a several more minutes, sipping her coffee and thinking about what he said. Coming to the conclusion that he was right, she _had _been trying to keep him confined to the ship to protect him, she finally mutters to herself. "Damn it, I _hate_ it when he's right," before standing and following in his wake.

The sound signaling a request for entrance sounds in the forward battery. Garrus, still upset, considers ignoring it for a moment; but dismissing the notion, signals admittance. '_It's not like she can't override my code even if I really wanted to keep her out,_' he muses.

The doors slide open; he turns toward her, "Shepard. Need me for something?" he's inexplicably unable to resist adding the slight dig.

"Garrus, I'm sorry," Elissa begins, not quite meeting his eyes, "You were right, and it won't happen again, I promise."

The turian nods acceptance of her apology, "Don't worry about it Shepard, I probably would have done the same thing," he admits.

Her eyes finally meet his hawk-like gaze, "Have you got a minute?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure." He replies willingly with a quick shrug and a gesture inviting her in, a warm feeling coming over him at her request. "Just checking the weapons systems. You can never be too careful." He pauses as she strides gracefully over to lean on the railing near his station, "I thought I'd seen every weapon in the galaxy in our fight against Saren. Mercenary work showed me otherwise. And now Cerberus rebuilds the Normandy with a few upgrades to boot. I wish we'd joined up with them sooner--"

At that, Elissa cuts him off quickly, "We haven't joined Cerberus," she insists, "They're funding our mission, that's all."

"Relax, Shepard. Just a figure of speech." He responds just as quickly. After a pause, he continues, his tone much less upbeat, "I can't exactly question your judgment. Not after I got my own squad killed."

She watches him, sympathy writ on her face, "How did you end up fighting mercenaries on Omega?" she asks quietly.

Garrus' eyes grow distant, "I went back to C-Sec after the Normandy was destroyed… after… well, you know," _after you died, _he thinks, "but with all the rebuilding at the Citadel, there was too much chaos for me to really help." _And everything there reminded me that you were gone…_ "Omega was filled with criminals nobody else could touch, and there was no red tape to slow me down. It was a perfect fit." He shakes his head, bringing himself back to the present, eyes fixed on her face as he continues, "People here needed someone to believe in. Someone to stand up to the local thugs."

She watches him thoughtfully, "That explains how you started. How'd you end up with a squad?"

"Not to different from how you formed your squad to fight Saren, actually." He braces on hand on his hip as he continues, "You prove that you get things done, and people join up. Mercs who wanted to atone. Security consultants, tired of playing by the rules, I gave them hope" this last being said forcefully as he turns away from her. "And now they're dead. Shows what I know."

She watches him as he turns back to face her, his expression broken, "How did those mercenary gangs take down your team?" she asks softly.

"It was my own damn fault." He growls and paces across the room, his back toward her, "One of my people betrayed me. A turian named Sidonis. He drew me away just before the mercs attacks my squad, then he disappeared."

"Everyone except me is dead… because of _him_. And because I didn't see it coming." He holds himself rigidly, fists shaking with barely suppressed rage as he turns back to face her.

She approaches him cautiously, "I'm not sure I understand. What happened exactly?" She wants to reach out to him, but she's not sure that he'll accept an offer of comfort.

"Sidonis asked for my help on a job. When I got to the meeting point, nobody was there." Garrus sighs raggedly, his eyes never leaving hers, "By the time I got back to our hideout, the mercs had killed all but two of my squad… and they didn't last long."

She has to ask, "Are you sure it was a betrayal? Maybe they took Sidonis out first."

His head jerks once in denial of the idea, "No. I've put out feelers with some old contacts. He booked transport off Omega just before the attack. He also cleared out his private accounts before he left." The ever-present rumble in his voice deepens to a fierce growl as he continues. "He sold me out and ran."

Elissa steps a little closer, concerned for her friend, "Do you know where Sidonis is now?"

His eyes are piercing as he responds, "No. His trail vanishes after he leaves Omega… But I'll keep hunting. I lost my whole team, except Sidonis." His voice lowers almost to a whisper, his chin coming up, "One day I'll find him… and correct that."

He seems to shake himself before finally looking away and looking flustered. "Thanks for coming by, Shepard. I've… got some things to take care of."

He walks back by her and starts working at the console, obviously done talking for the moment. Elissa watches him for a moment before leaving him alone.

* * *

**On the Normandy, Captain's Quarters**

She sits at the desk, staring into space, considering the day's events and confused about her unconscious need to keep Garrus safe at all costs. Her eyes drift over to the picture of a man. The one she'd saved on Virmire, leaving Ashley to die, surrounded by Geth. She'd had the same feeling for him, felt the panic at the thought of losing him. She wonders if she'll ever understand.

She can't come to terms with her newly discovered feelings just yet. There was still a mission to accomplish, and more experts to track down. She will just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

**On the Normandy, Forward Batteries**

He's angry. At Sidonis for his betrayal; at himself for his. She'd never respect him again. She always insisted that you can control how you'll react, that killing isn't the only answer; but for him… for this…. There was no control, and killing is the only way to solve it. She'd never understand. And even knowing that when she sees what he's become, when she knows what he is now, will rip his heart from his chest again; he knows it's still the only way.

He leans forward, regretting that eventuality while knowing in his heart that it's inevitable. Until then, he'll have to wait and see what happens.

_Even if she hates me for it, at least she's alive… _


	4. Chapter 3: Déjà Vu

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_The recording finishes just as Commander Elissa Shepard and her group strides purposefully to the end of the walkway._

"_You wanted proof." Ambassador Udina states theatrically, "There it is."_

"_This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," the turian councilor admits begrudgingly. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."_

"_I recognize the other voice," the asari councilor adds, "the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia."_

"_Who's she?" The query comes from the commander._

"_Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives," the asari explains. "Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."_

_The salarian councilor interjects, "I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?"_

"_Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core," says Captain Anderson. "The reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."_

_Shepard steps forward, "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet of their return."_

_The turian councilor cuts off anything else she was going to say, "Listen to what you are saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be." He shakes his head, refusing to believe that anyone would do such a thing, "Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"_

_The extent of his refusal to see the truth goads Shepard, "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."_

_The asari councilor tries to intervene. "This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."_

"_The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander," the salarian councilor continues. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."_

"_Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the conduit, it will happen again!"_

_Despite all arguments to the contrary, the Council flatly denies that the Reapers are a threat, refusing to send the fleet after Saren. The Council is eventually left with one choice, despite the turian councilor's strenuous objections._

"_Commander Shepard – step forward."_

_News of the event seems to travel swiftly; soon the upper tiers of the chamber are full as people rush to watch the inauguration of the first human Spectre._

"_It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," the asari councilor begins solemnly._

_The words are picked up by the salarian, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."_

"_Spectres are an ideal, a symbol," continues the asari. "The embodiment of courage, determinations, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."_

"_Spectres bear a great burden," this said by the turian councilor, the words sounding as if they were dragged forcibly from his throat, "They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."_

"_You are the first human Spectre, Commander," points out the asari councilor. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."_

_Commander Elissa Shepard bows her head as she speaks, "I'm honored, Councilor"

* * *

_

**Purgatory**

"Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

Commander Shepard eyes the heavily armed welcome committee and says shortly, "I can't do that."

As the guards weapons come up, a turian comes up behind them, "Everyone stand down." He turns to Shepard and continues, "Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just a standard procedure."

"It's my standard procedure to keep my gun," she replies calmly, while making it clear that she has no intention of backing down. Her eyes narrow as she studies the face of the turian. Something wasn't right.

After a moment, the warden waves them toward the door at the back of the room. "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests."

As the group moves onward, Kuril explains, "We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander."

As they walk through cellblock two, the turian keeps up a running commentary, explaining the history of the prison and methods for keeping prisoners in line. Based on the information she's acquired on this short walk, Shepard is convinced that this place is the origin of many extortion rackets. When he pauses for breath, Shepard asks, "Can you tell me about Jack?"

That takes Kuril aback, "Cerberus hasn't told you?" He asks, "Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever encountered. Dangerous, crazy, and very powerful. You'll see soon enough"

At one of the branches in corridors, Kuril pauses and says, "I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway." He leaves after pointing them toward their destination.

As they continue down the corridor, they come across a cell with one guard standing outside as another kicks a downed prisoner. Garrus huffs in disgust as they approach, "You don't even get good information that way – after a point, victims admit to anything to make the pain stop." Unable to just ignore it, Shepard stops to talk to the guard, and to Garrus' surprise, is able to convince him to stop the beating, at least for the time being.

As they finally reach a large room at the end of the hall, a technician points to a door on the opposite side of the room, never looking up from his screen. "Outprocessing is through the door on the far side of the room."

As they approach the door, it opens, revealing one of the small cells, exactly like the ones they had just passed. Shepard looks around in disbelief, just as the warden's voice echoes over the intercom. "My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

Normally calm and collected, Shepard's only response is a snarled, "Go to hell. I'll send you there, myself," as she and her team draws weapons and activates their incendiary ammo.

"Activate systems! Reinforce Outprocessing! Shepard is loose!"

Shepard uses her biotic powers to charge the first guard through the door, followed closely by Grunt. Garrus takes cover and uses his rifle to pick off reinforcements as he shouts, "We've got to get Jack out of cryo!"

They make their way toward the max security wing and find themselves outside a large door. Shepard palms it open to the sound of a technician shouting into a speaker, "Shepard is on the loose! Repeat, Shepard is loose! Get people down here!" He doesn't have a chance to look up before Garrus puts him down with a well placed sniper shot.

The group approaches the controls for the cryo chamber. Shepard hesitates for a split second, knowing that getting Jack out will also open every other door in the cellblock. She grits her teeth, knowing what releasing the prisoners would mean.

Seeing her confliction, Garrus speaks up, voice low, "It's the only way to get Jack out of cryo, Shepard."

The Commander expression falls over her strong features, "I'm doing it. Be ready." And she hits the final button.

Loud crashes can be heard nearby, but the trio keeps watch on the window in front of them as the room behind the window fills with misty fog and the unit opens revealing…

"Jack is small." Grunt says simply.

What happens next is over so quickly, the three heavy mechs turn to confront the small woman that breaks out of the restraints. There's a flash of biotic energy, three thuds, the deck shudders under their feet, and suddenly the woman isn't there anymore. Immediately, they are throwing themselves through the door into the next area. Grunt is roaring with his eagerness to get there, "Oh I want to see this! Let's go!" as they bolt down the hallway

As they approach the door to enter the cryo room itself, he impatiently calls out, "Move! I want to see how long she can last."

The door slides open, and the scene that is revealed is enough to impress even a seasoned biotic like Commander Shepard. All three mechs are lying broken, unmoving, and a large hole has been blown in the far wall. "Well, at least it'll be easy to track her," she comments as they move to follow…

Even amidst the chaos and destruction caused by Jack and the other escaping prisoners, the shouted orders through the intercom by the panicked warden calling for lockdown, and fighting their way through station, Elissa has a chance to once again admire the skill that Garrus shows in wielding his rifle. He barely takes any time to line up his sights, but after every shot, an enemy falls to the ground and doesn't get up again.

There is a tense moment where she realizes she has misjudged her charge and brought herself into the line of sight of three enemies. Her shields dropping fast as she bolts for cover, one of the prisoners hard on her heels. A shot sounds in front them, and the prisoner drops without a sound, a hole where his left eye should be. While waiting for her shields to recharge, she has a moment to realize just how much better he's gotten.

During a lull in the fighting, they come across a downed guard. "This guard got swarmed by prisoners with improvised weapons. He never had a chance." Guilt floods through her, this guard was dead because of her.

"Shows you what kind of people these prisoners are." Garrus replies, "I don't agree with everything they do here, but it's in the galaxy's best interest. This guard kept maniacs away from innocent people." He places a hand on her shoulder, knowing what's going through her mind, "Kuril shouldn't have forced your hand."

As they enter the next area, Kuril's panicked voice sounds again, "Find Jack! FIND JACK!" and after a pause, "All guards to Cellblock One!"

As they enter the next large room, they see the warden standing on a raised platform. He notices them and starts pacing back and forth, ranting, "You're valuable, Shepard. I could have sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack."

"Not happening!" Shepard snarls back, all patience gone, "You're a two-bit slave trader and I don't have time for it."

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to!" Kuril insists, his bare face twisted in fury as three field generators rise up and form a shield around him, "This is for the good of the galaxy!"

Commander Shepard decides that the time for talk has passed. She sends a pulse of biotic energy at the nearby generator and throws herself toward the bridge on her left, followed closely by her team as the strength of the slaver's barrier drops.

The fight only lasts a few minutes. A second burst of power quickly takes out the second generator, and a concussive shot from Grunt causes the third to explode across the room. As the barrier goes down, the warden suddenly drops to the ground. Elissa's head whips around in time to catch Garrus lowering his rifle, mandibles still pulled tight to his face, his teeth bared in a silent snarl of rage. A few more guards rush into the room, but upon taking in the scene in front of them, they quickly turn and run back the way they'd come.

Movement at the corner of her eye, Shepard turns to see Jack running through the corridor above them in the direction of the Normandy. "Come on, let's catch up to her."

"Cerberus," a single snarled word, followed by a scream of rage. Distracted, tattooed woman doesn't notice the guard until he's too close; she readies a blast, only to see him thrown backwards. She whips around to see the woman put away her pistol and hold her hands up, palms out. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here," is the reply.

"Shit, you sound like a pussy." A snarled insult, "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus."

Shepard's patience is wearing thin, "I'm offering to be your friend. You _don't_ want to be my enemy."

"They have a way of dying," Garrus puts in dryly.

Jack snorts in disbelief, "You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?"

"No," the woman replies, "This ship is going down in flames. We can get you to safety, and we're _asking_ for your help. Join my team and I'll do what I can for you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Jack rubs at her shorn head, glaring at the three standing in front of her, "Look, you want me to come with you, make it worth my while. I bet your ship's for lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me," she steps closer to the commander, "You want me on your team, let me go through those databases."

Knowing that Miranda would have a fit when they arrived back on the Normandy, Shepard answered, "I'll give you full access."

One step, a finger pointed not-quite-threateningly, "You'd better be straight with me," a glance out the window to the ship, "So why the hell are we still standing here?"

"Move out."

* * *

**On the Normandy**

"Well that was fun," the muttered comment directed to no one in particular after leaving the comm. room. Commander Shepard takes a few moments to check her messages, "Joker, set a course for the Citadel. Time to pay Councilor Anderson a visit."

* * *

**On the Citadel**

"Looks like they've tightened up security" Garrus observes with amusement, after Elissa is informed that she's dead.

"I was only mostly dead, try finding _that_ on government paperwork." She mutters to herself as she follows the sergeant's directions to the captain's desk. The issue is quickly taken care of, Captain Baily deciding to simply take matters into his own hands rather than sending the woman running around the station. After getting direction to the nearest transport terminal, they head off.

"will be here any – oh, Commander. We were just talking about you." Anderson turns toward the door as Shepard enters the room.

"It's been a long time, Anderson," she replies warmly with a smile. "I hope the last couple years have treated you right."

"There have been some rough spots," a shake of the head, and a welcoming smile. "It's good to have you back."

The salarian councilor interrupts the reunion, "We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are… unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard," the asari councilor continues. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonists in the Terminus Systems," Shepard reports formally, turning to face the images of the three alien councilors with military precision. "Worse, we think they're working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction!" the turian councilor waves his hand in dismissal. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council space."

Anderson moves forward, "You're missing the important part, Councilor. The Reapers are involved."

"Ah, yes. Reapers," '_did he just use air quotes on me?' _Shepard thinks in disbelief, "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space." Again he waves his hand in rejection of the idea, "We have dismissed that claim."

The ensuing conversation bears striking resemblance to every other meeting she ever had with the Council. The stubborn refusal to accept the warnings she tries to pass on, the distrust and scorn obvious from the turian representative, and only slightly veiled by the other two. The accusation of mental unbalance, of being manipulated, it's all too familiar.

Finally, she cuts off the diatribe being leveled at her, "I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel. I sacrificed human lives to _save_ this Council."

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard," the asari councilor says levelly, "You are working for Cerberus – an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offense--"

"That is too far," Anderson interrupts firmly, his hand making a slashing motion, "Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue."

The asari raises a hand to forestall further comment, "Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support. Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre," the councilor offers, "We cannot become involved in an investigation regarding the missing colonies in the Terminus Systems. But Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally."

Shepard grinds her teeth at the obvious bone that's been thrown at her to placate her, briefly considering telling the Council just what they could do with their offer. However, as satisfying as that would be, she knows that Spectre status can make things easier in the future, that burning her bridges would be a bad idea. She glances toward Anderson, and he slowly nods his head, urging her to make the right decision.

She stands at attention, her chin lifting as she addresses the councilors as they await her decision. "I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

* * *

**On the Normandy: Captain's Quarters**

A fist slams into the wall next to the enormous fish tank, followed by a searing pain in her knuckles as they objected to the treatment they had just received. She curses under her breath, checking the damage. Her mind drifts back to the conversation that had taken place with Anderson after Udina had stormed back out of the office.

"_What happened to Lieutenant Alenko after the Normandy was destroyed?" _

"…_still with the Alliance…working on a special mission… classified…can't say anymore…"_

"_Not while you're working with Cerberus," he sighed before he continued, "I'm sorry."_

She'd left quickly after that, his words had felt like a knife twisting in her gut. Garrus had asked to meet them back on the ship. He'd said he had something to take care of before they left. She'd nodded permission and had come straight back to the ship. She can't overcome the feeling that she's more angry about Anderson's unwillingness to confide in her than about not finding out where Kaidan was.

She picks up the picture on her desk, staring at the familiar features, wondering why her mind keeps drifting back to the turian.

* * *

He arrives back onto the Normandy, having taken the time to put out some feelers with his old contacts on the Citadel. On his way back, he had made one last stop. He heads to the elevator with his prize.

* * *

A request for entrance sounds in the cabin. Edi announces that Garrus is on the other side of the door.

"Go ahead and let him in, Edi," Shepard says, setting the photograph down and unconsciously hiding her abraded knuckles behind her as the turian enters the room. Was he hiding something behind his back?

"Shepard, I know things didn't go well with the Council, but I thought you'd like a roommate." After a moment of awkward silence during which she desperately tries to hide her grin at his discomfiture, "err, that didn't come out quite right…" His mandibles twitch in embarrassment as he hurriedly presents her with a small cage containing shavings and a little brightly painted house.

Her eyes light up as she examines the small rodent that emerges, touched that he'd do such a thing for her. She quickly sets the cage on her desk before whirling around and throwing her arms around the startled turian and planting a kiss on his cheek. He freezes for a moment before returning the hug. Almost as quickly, she steps back, flustered, and busies herself with clearing space above her desk for the little cage, her eyes bright. She flashes a brilliant smile toward Garrus, "Thank you so much, he's wonderful."

He watches her as she goes about happily making sure to settle her new pet properly, his body remembering the sensation of hers pressed against him, of the feel of her lips pressed against his tattooed cheek. And he wishes that it hadn't ended so quickly.

* * *

**On the Normandy: CIC Deck**

"Shepard. I think we have them! Horizon – one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems – just went silent."

"…something else you should know."

"One of your former crew, Kaidan Alenko – he's stationed on Horizon."


	5. Chapter 4: Accusations

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

"_This is Commander Shepard speaking."_

_The strong voice sounds throughout the ship, catching the attention of the entire crew, human and alien alike._

"_We have our orders: Find Saren before he finds the conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of! Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them too."_

_A pause as the commander considers her next words carefully._

"_Humanity needs to do this, not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all… we will stop him!"_

_As the commander speaks, Garrus feels a rush of pride in becoming a part of her crew. He is sure he's made the right decision.

* * *

_

**Horizon:**

"No! Don't let them get away!"

The mechanic from the bunker runs past the team as they watch helplessly as the Collector ship lifts off, shouting at them to do something, anything, to stop it. Knowing that there is nothing else that could be done, tell him so is still one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do. Knowing that they had saved half of the colony does nothing to lessen the feeling that they'd failed. "I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could." The words sound hollow even to her ears.

Garrus, as always there to support her, speaks up, "More than most, Shepard," while glaring at the man who so easily blamed her, yet had refused to try to help get the guns online sooner. "If it wasn't for her, you'd all be on that ship!"

Recognition flashes across the human's face. "_Shepard?"_ he repeats incredulously. "Wait, I know that name. Sure, I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero." This last said with a disbelieving sneer. Garrus steps forward, only to be stopped by Shepard's hand on his chest and a quick shake of her head, silently telling him to let it go.

"Commander Shepard," the voice comes from around the crates before the man himself appears. "Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel." Kaidan looks at the mechanic as he gestures to the commander. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

Delan's venomous response to Kaidan's presence, and subsequent exit from the area was only vaguely registered by the team. Kaidan slowly moved closer, as though not sure of what he was seeing. Finally, he reaches out and pulls Shepard into his arms, burying is face against her neck. "I thought you were dead, Shepard," he says hoarsely. "We all did." He holds her for a few long moments before releasing her and taking a step back.

Shepard, ever one to cut right to the heart of the matter, "It's been a long time. You don't sound happy to see me. Something bothering you Kaidan?"

The anger smoldering in his eyes sparked to life as he snapped back, "That's all you have to say? You show up after two years and ask me if something's _bothering me?_" His normally soft voice takes on a harsh quality as he continues bitterly, not looking at her, "I thought we had something, Shepard. Something real. I – I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart… how could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? _Why didn't you let me know you were alive?_"

"I'm sorry, Kaidan," Shepard says sincerely, "I was clinically dead. It took two years for Cerberus to bring me back, and I've only been awake for a few weeks. I tried to ask Anderson how to find—"

He cuts her off, disbelief evident on his face, as he backs away from her, "You're with Cerberus now." He looks look at the turian standing at the commander's shoulder, "Garrus, too? I can't believe the reports were right."

Garrus snarls, "Reports? You mean you already _knew_? And you didn't _tell us?_" The enraged words, so full of the pain he had felt for two years thinking she was dead, sound as if they've been torn from his throat.

Shepard tries to redirect the conversation, "Our colonies are disappearing. The Alliance turned its back on them." Despite wishing otherwise, she knows it's true. "Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it. I can't stand by and let them keep stealing our colonists, and if the Alliance won't act, I have to accept help from wherever I can get it."

"You can't really believe that! We both know what Cerberus is like. You know what they're capable of." He steps closer, anger pouring off of him. "I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance." His voice lowers almost to a whisper, "You betrayed _me_.

Commander Shepard holds her ground as she responds, trying to make him understand, "Kaidan, you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies; they're working with the Reapers!"

"I want to believe you, Shepard. But I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?" His expression shows nothing but smoldering anger and disbelief.

"Damn it, Kaidan!" The outburst from Garrus making both of them jump, "You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat! You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts!"

He responds to Garrus' words, but directs it toward the commander. "Maybe. Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight." He turns to walk away, pausing a few steps away, "You've changed but I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. Always will be. I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not."

Her hand goes out, reaching toward him as he walks away. She seems to be fighting with herself for a moment before finally saying, "So long, Kaidan."

He turns back one last time, eyes sad now, rather than angry. "Goodbye, Shepard. And be careful."

She radios the Normandy as soon as he's out of sight, "Joker – send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."

While they wait for the shuttle to arrive, she turns to look around. Garrus studies her face worriedly as her eyes meet his, yet all he sees in her eyes is resignation, acceptance, and was that… relief?

* * *

**On the Normandy: Captain's Quarters**

She sits on the couch in her sleeping area, looking at the framed picture in her lap. Seeing Kaidan had been good, despite the bitter words that had been exchanged. It had helped her to somewhat come to terms with the amount of time that passed since the destruction of the Normandy; it had helped her to find the answers to some questions. She stands up and walks back to the desk that holds her personal terminal. Elissa carefully sets the picture back in its accustomed place and gazes at it for a moment, before gently laying it face down and walking toward the elevator.

Time for the next mission.


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

_The ship was quiet as the Normandy sped away from the Citadel, en route to Therum._

_"Commander, I was hoping to get a minute of your time," the words are spoken softly, "Off the record."_

_"I keep an open-door policy," came the response, the strong voice encouraging, "If you have any concerns, lay them on me."_

_A sigh, a hesitation, then, "All right… I know things are different aboard the Normandy, but – I'm concerned about the aliens. Vakarian and Wrex. With all due respect, Commander, should they have full access to the ship?"_

_The conversation continues, Shepard listening to Ashley's concerns, however her responses indicate disagreement. When Ashley mentions that humanity must rely on themselves, her response is immediate. "Standing up for ourselves doesn't mean standing alone. I can see where your concerns are coming from, Williams. But this is a multilateral mission. You're going to have to work with aliens, like it or not."_

_"It won't be a problem, Commander. You say 'jump,' I say 'how high." You tell me to kiss a turian, I'll ask which cheek."_

_A chuckle, before the commander responds, "I don't think kissing turians will be necessary. Although getting to know him better wouldn't be a bad idea."_

_Boot heels click on the deck toward him. "Hey Garrus, have a few minutes to talk?"

* * *

_

**On the Kodiak:**

"Look Garrus, I already told you that I'm doing this one alone."

"Commander, you don't know what you'll find down there!" the turian insists, mandibles tight to his face in frustration. "You could be attacked, or trapped. Just look at it, it's not stable!" He gestures wildly toward the small viewport, through which they could see the planet quickly approaching. He looks to Tali for support, but she regretfully shakes her head at him.

"Which is exactly why only one of us is going." Shepard says calmly, firmly refusing to be persuaded. "The position is precarious, and I won't take the chance that too much extra weight or movement won't make that thing go crashing down. And before you say it; no, I won't let you do this instead. This was an Alliance vessel; I know how these ships are laid out. I'm the one that has the best chance of getting the information that we need."

Garrus reluctantly concedes defeat, knowing that further protest will only serve to distract and annoy her. As she and Tali look out the viewport, his eyes never stray from her face.

* * *

**Planet Zanethu in the Hourglass Nebula:**

Commander Shepard is struck by the stark beauty of the mountains surrounding the wreck of the Alliance merchant ship. Weapon at the ready, she carefully moves away from the drop zone, testing the stability of the path before trusting her weight to each step; a precaution that proves itself almost immediately as a huge section of the floor suddenly crashes down into the body of the ship right in front of her.

'_So much for the easy path'_ she mutters to herself, now looking for an alternate way to get to the mainframe. She finally spies a series of support beams that look as if they will get her to the next section. As she clambers up on the first one, she can only think of how glad she is that Garrus isn't there to see her do this. '_He'd have a fit, just before tying me up and getting Chakwas to check my sanity… not that I wouldn't do the same in his shoes_.'

She comes across a large gap, to wide to jump. After looking unsuccessfully for an alternate route, she happens to glance up. Seeing the swinging section of hull above her, she shakes her head, before backing up and pulling out her pistol. She lines up her shot, trying to judge by the swinging motion the best time to fire. She takes the shot, hoping that she's not about to bring the entire ship crashing down with her on it. Luck is apparently with her, as the section comes crashing down, landing solidly right over the gap. She carefully crosses it and continues to the next set of support beams.

Finally, after getting back up to the top of the ship on the opposite side from where she started, she carefully moves forward. Occasional crashes, closely followed by the motion of the ship's weight shifting, cause her heart to leap into her throat. The journey to the front of the ship is a series of balancing acts as she climbs onto various beams and pathways. There are several heart-stopping moments, particularly when the top of the flight of stairs she is forced to use suddenly drops with her on them, barely coming to rest on the landing below. The creaking and shifting of the ship gets worse by the second. Time is definitely of the essence.

She sees the red flashing near the computer, the only obstacle left is a short bridge. As she approaches, a large crossbar comes crashing down, utterly destroying the bridge, and precariously perched. With no other choice, Shepard has to take the chance that it will hold her weight long enough to get across.

She makes it; she hurriedly accesses the mainframe, downloading the data to her hardsuit computer. Almost immediately, there is a gut-wrenching lurch as the crossbar falls further into the wreck. She signals the Kodiak, waiting close by, and scrambles onto the shuttle, assisted by strong hands, just before the wreck of the MSV Estevanico dislodges from its position and goes crashing down the mountainside, the sound echoing through the surrounding mountains.

As the shuttle turns to head back to the awaiting Normandy, Elissa becomes aware of the fact that the strong arms are still wrapped around her, that hers are clutching him as well. Garrus' eyes are closed, his face burrowing in her hair as he holds her tightly against his chest, her face buried in his neck. They stand that way for several minutes, neither one aware of Tali standing nearby, nor the movement of the shuttle. After a few moments, awareness returns and he releases her slowly, almost reluctantly. Nothing is said, but both look thoughtful as they take their seats across from each other.

* * *

**On the Normandy: Captain's Quarters**

There is a knock at the door, followed by a voice, "Commander Shepard?"

The query draws the woman out of her contemplation. She signals admittance and stands up from her desk. "What can I do for you, Kelly?" As she eyes her assistant, she notices that she is uncharacteristically nervous.

"Commander, I think you'll want to talk to Garrus," Kelly says urgently, "He received some new that put a fire in his eyes. You should probably speak to him as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 6: Compromising

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**2/24/10 – Chapter Revision: Just a few alterations and added a little more detail.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

"_At C-Sec you're buried by rules, the red tape is constantly holding you back."_

"_For the most part, the rules are there for a reason," comes the reasonable reply._

"_Possibly, but it sometimes feels like the rules are only there to keep me from getting the job done. It shouldn't matter how I take down a suspect as long as I do it," the turian's mandibles are pulled tight to his chin in remembered frustration. "But it's always got to be done a certain way according to C-Sec. Protocol and procedure always come first. That's why I left."_

_The commander studies him for a moment, "I hope you made the right choice. I'd hate for you to regret it later," she finally says._

"_Well, that's sort of why I wanted to team up with you. Now I can see how things are done outside of C-Sec," Garrus' rumbling voice is tinged with barely suppressed excitement. "Maybe I can get things done my way for a change."_

"_Garrus," she holds up a hand to stop him, "If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then no. We get the job done right, not fast. Understood?"_

"_I-," he is taken aback by her vehemence, he drops his eyes to the floor as he responds, "Yes, Commander. I understand." _

"_Listen, Garrus," a hand comes to rest on his shoulder, he looks back up, her eyes holding his as she continues. "Just because you can break the rules doesn't mean you should. I don't need to stoop to Saren's level to stop him… And neither do you, Garrus"

* * *

_

**On the Normandy: Crew Deck**

As she approaches the door to the forward battery, it slides open to reveal Garrus pacing in agitation. "Shepard! I'm glad you came by. I need to get to the Citadel." He gestures her into the room as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Shepard is growing more concerned by the moment; she's never seen him like this before. "Garrus, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," his voice is shaking as he continues; "You remember when I told you about Sidonis? The one who betrayed my squad? Last time we were one the Citadel, I put out some feelers, and my contact just sent me a lead on him." He continues talking, speaking quickly, almost as if afraid she'll cut him off before he finishes. "There's a specialist named Fade, my contact says he's an expert at making people disappear, and that the last time Sidonis was last seen talking to him."

"What are you planning to do when you find him?" the question is so soft he barely hears it.

He draws himself up to his full height, looking her straight in the eye, "There's a saying that you humans have: 'An eye for an eye,' a life for a life. Shepard, he owes me for ten lives, and I plan to collect."

"Garrus, are you sure that's how you want to handle this?"

He knows the next question before she asks it, and has his answer ready. "I'm sure." He holds his breath as he waits for her answer; afraid of what she'll say, knowing that what he wants is something she would never approve of.

She's quiet for so long, just looking at him. Finally, "Where do we find Fade,"

"We?" he repeats in shock, sure he's misheard.

"Yes. We." She says firmly, "This is important to you Garrus, and you'll need help."

"I've arranged a meeting with Fade on the Zakera Ward, in a warehouse near the Neon Markets." His relief at her offer causes him to relax slightly. "Thanks, Shepard. I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

"No thanks necessary."

* * *

**On the Citadel: Factory District**

"Of course the volus at the warehouse was a decoy," Garrus fumes as the transport zips towards their destination.

"Don't blame yourself, Garrus." Shepard comments, shrugging as she glances at the turian out of the corner of her eye. "At least he knew where to tell us to go, and now we know that Harkin is the one we're looking for." She remembers the slimy, former C-Sec officer with distaste. "I'm almost eager to get a chance to talk to him again." Garrus wonders how she knows Harkin. Further conversation is set aside as they arrive at their destination.

The first thing they see as they exit the transport are three figures loading crates onto a cart. The human looks up as they approach. "_Shepard?"_ the man says hoarsely in disbelief. Then he notices the person standing at her shoulder. Before either can say a word, he's shouting to his companions to start shooting as he bolts through the nearby door.

"Run all you want Harkin! We'll find you!" The terrible shout nearly deafens the commander as bullets start flying. Their opponents are quickly dispatched, and they cautiously move into the factory. Almost immediately large storage containers open and mechs begin pouring out. "Cover me!" Shepard shouts as she heads directly into the first group, her biotically enhanced charge smashing several into pieces; Jack's shockwave following in her wake to take care of the lone survivor.

The fighting is fierce as they work their way among the crates, and it's obvious that Harkin has planned for the possibility of a raid. Around corner, new waves of mechs and Blue Suns mercs lay in wait; only to be mown down by the commander, who is fighting with even more intensity than usual.

Finally, during a lull, they come across a room with a large shuttered window. After doing a sweep to ensure that the room is clear, Shepard motions for Jack to guard the door and decides to open the shutters to assess the layout of the next room. As the shutter opens, it reveals an enormous room filled with yet more crates and storage containers, some on raised platforms. As they examine the room, they both notice movement between the crates. They duck quickly into cover.

"What do you plan to do to Harkin's when we find him?" the commander asks, while carefully scanning the room.

"I should just do the Citadel a favor and shoot him. He's a criminal now," Garrus replies from his crouched position. "but I need him alive to tell me where I can find Sidonis." his voice hardens, "He's a coward, he'll talk long before I really hurt him."

"And you're still planning to kill Sidonis when we find him?" Shepard's voice is carefully neutral.

"That's the plan," comes the reply, he doesn't look at her, "Don't worry, I'll take the shot, and I'll live with the consequences."

She carefully keeps her features smooth, her voice not betraying any emotion, "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Maybe," he says flatly, "but this is personal."

"Let's move."

The room is filled with more mechs and Harkin's voice shouting at them through the intercom. The trio makes short work of the first wave, however the two heavy mechs that come crashing to the ground just in front of them keep them pinned down for several minutes. Finally Shepard bursts from cover, bolting toward the nearest heavy; getting its attention and keeping it distracted. Garrus' heart leaps into his throat as he watches her as she bolts in and out of cover, taking multiple hits to her shields each time she moves. Finally, he and Jack are able to take down the one nearest them. The commander vaults over a nearby crate and takes shelter, only to reappear moments later, sending a guided missile to dispatch the second.

As they climb the raised platforms, Shepard motions for Garrus to go around to the opposite side of the control room. As she and Jack appear in the doorway, Harkin immediately moves toward the door on the other side of the room. He opens the door, only to be greeted by a wall of enraged turian, who sweeps the human off his feet and slams him bodily into the back wall. "I'm looking for someone, and you're going to tell me where he is," Garrus snarls, his face less than an inch away from Harkin's.

"Well it looks like we both have something the other one wants." Harkin says, breathing heavily. A slimy smile spreads across his face just before Garrus' fist buries itself into his stomach.

"Tell me where to find Sidonis" the words are accompanied by a low warning growl.

"Harkin, this doesn't have to be difficult," Shepard interjects reasonably. "Just tell us where he is."

"Fuck you bitch," he sneers, a snarl from Garrus diverts his attention just before a taloned hand pins him to the wall by the throat. "Giving out client information is bad for business."

"I can think of several things that are worse for business," the snarled words are followed with Harkin being thrown to the ground, Garrus' foot braced on his throat, "Like a broken neck!" The man quickly starts to turn blue as he struggles, and Shepard rests a hand on Garrus' shoulder, wordlessly urging him to let Harkin up.

Convinced, Harkin capitulates and sets up a meeting. "So, I guess we're done here?"

"Not quite Harkin," the turian pulls his gun and takes aim, "You're a criminal now, and I don't mind leaving a blood trail for C-Sec to follow." As his finger tightens on the trigger, the commander grabs his arm with both hands, redirecting the shot into the ceiling.

"We know who he is now Garrus," she reasons as he struggles in her grip, "C-Sec won't have any trouble finding him now." He yanks his arm away from her as Harkin stands up.

His oily smile back in place, he sneers at her as she turns away, "Sure, I hope we can do business again real soon."

With a low growl as his only warning, he's sent back to the floor, unconscious, when Garrus head butts him. "I didn't shoot him," he says, almost calmly as they walk out the door.

"Come on, let's move."

* * *

The words are said quietly, concern evident on her face, "I'm getting a little worried about you Garrus, you were pretty hard on Harkin. This isn't like you."

He doesn't look at her, his voice is harsh as he replies, "What do you want from me Shepard. What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

There's a long silence, "I won't mention it again," and despite his rage, the words cut at him. "What do you need me to do?"

He points to an area nearby, "I can get a clear shot from over here. Just get him into position and keep him talking. I'll let you know when I've got a clear shot."

"Got it," she replies. He gets out of the shuttle and heads over to set up. Shepard and Jack head down to the meeting place.

At Garrus' direction, she waves the turian over. "I thought Harkin was the best," Sidonis starts complaining as soon as he approaches. "This had better not happen again."

"_You're in my shot Shepard, move to the side_," Garrus' voice comes over her aural implant.

She doesn't hesitate before she decides to take the chance. "Sidonis, I'm a friend of Garrus'. He wants you dead, but I'm hoping we can avoid that."

A low growl, followed by the hard words, "_Damn it Shepard, if he moves, I'm taking the shot_!"

Disbelief crossing his face, the turian starts to turn away. She quickly grabs his arm, warning him that she's the only thing standing between him and a bullet. Sidonis starts talking, telling the same story that Garrus had told her, telling her that he would have been killed if he'd refused to cooperate. The woman follows his every move, keeping herself between him and Garrus.

"Sometimes, I just want it to be over. I can't sleep, I can't eat. All I see when I close my eyes are their faces, accusing me." The turian hangs his head.

"Garrus, you've got to let this go," she finally says, turning to look in his direction, "he's already paying for what he did."

"_He's still got more to pay_," the pain in his voice overriding the rage, "_Ten men are dead because of _him_"_

"Will killing the eleventh bring them back?" she asks, her eyes pleading with him.

There is a long pause, followed by, "Tell him to go,"

With Sidonis' thanks ringing hollowly in her ears, she heads back to the transport to pick up Garrus.

He advances toward her, agitation showing in every movement. "I know you want to talk about this… but I don't," he says, coming closer to snarling at her than he ever has before. "Not yet."

She nods, "Let's go then, we can talk about it once we get back to the ship."

* * *

**On the Normandy: Crew Deck**

A request for admittance. He ignores it.

A second request. He ignores that one too.

The door opens and he whirls around, snarling, angry at this invasion of his privacy. "You may not want to talk about this Garrus, but I do." The commander says firmly, un-intimidated, "Now."

"You've said enough," he manages to say; "There's nothing else to talk about."

"You did the right thing, Garrus," again she's speaking in that strange tone of voice.

"Why, Shepard? Why did you make me let him go?" The accusatory words are pained, anger still showing in every line of his body. "He deserves to die for what he did to my men!"

"Because killing him wouldn't solve anything!" she bursts out angrily, shocking him into stunned silence. "If it would, don't you think I would have killed him myself?"

"It's my responsibility…"

"Garrus, if you had taken that shot, you would be branded a _murderer_," she cuts him off, her entire body shaking, "Because I couldn't let you kill someone you once called a friend. It does things to you, and you never forget it, never get over it." Her eyes go distant and he knows she's remembering the choice she had been forced to make on Virmire. "I couldn't let that happen. If you hadn't let him go, I would have killed him myself."

The anger drains out of him, "But why? That goes against everything you believe in. I was prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Because I'm a Spectre," she snaps bitterly, "I'm above the law! What good is that if I can't protect the man I lo-"she claps her hand over her mouth, eyes going wide as she turns away.

"What did you just say?" Garrus says into the stunned silence of the room. When she doesn't respond, he moves closer to her, concerned when he sees that her shoulders are shaking. "Hey," not quite daring to touch her, but wanting to see her face "What did you say?" he repeats softly, not daring to believe that he'd heard her correctly.

Elissa turns to face him, and he's shocked when he sees tears streaming down her face, "I said what good is being a Spectre if I can't protect the man I love?" that soft tone yet again, and finally things start crashing into place. The casual tactile contact from a woman who holds herself apart from those around her; the easy conversations, full of teasing and banter; the look in her eyes when she smiles at him. She loves him, _she loves him!_

The revelation is so overwhelming that he can't respond at first. She wipes her eyes with the heel of her hand and starts moving toward the door, mouthing an apology for disturbing him when he suddenly realizes that she's leaving. He reaches out and grasps her shoulder, pulling her into his arms. Finally he pulls back, catching her eyes with his, "You love me?" he asks huskily, his voice rumbling. Her eyes never leave his as she nods. He pulls her back into his embrace, inhaling the scent of her hair, her arms wrapping around him as she buries her face into his throat. Finally, he feels complete.

After several moments she hears a slight chuckle rising from his chest, "That's good, because I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really starting to enjoy writing this more and more. Please read and review if you'd like!**


	8. Chapter 7: Acceptance

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

"_Why did you want to be a C-Sec officer in the first place?" the question is unexpected, but accompanied by an expression of earnest interest. Garrus is a bit bemused by the interest that this human shows in getting to know her crew. Once off the battlefield, she's nothing like the hard, imposing commander that the media had made her out to be._

"_Well… there are several reasons, I suppose," he hedges, wondering if there's a particular reason for the question. "Probably the same as most officers, I suppose. I wanted to fight injustice, wanted to help people." He takes a few moments to ponder before he continues, "I guess my father had something to do with it too. He was one of the best officers C-Sec has ever had. I grew up hearing about his accomplishments, or seeing his picture on the vids after a big arrest. He's, err, taking my resignation pretty hard."_

_Shepard's face takes on a look of sympathy, "He's not impressed that you're going after Saren?" She asks._

_Garrus shakes his head ruefully, "My father's a C-Sec man to the bone. 'Do things right, or don't do them at all,' he says. He thinks I'm being to rash, to impatient. He's worried I'll become just like Saren." He shrugs, "He actually talked me out of becoming a Spectre when I was younger. For the same reasons."_

"_You were asked to be a Spectre?" Shepard asks, she seems impressed despite the fact that she holds the title herself._

"_Well, I was targeted as a possible Spectre candidate," he explains hastily, "Me and about a thousand other turian military recruits. I could have received special training, but my father didn't like it. He despises the Spectres. He hates the very idea of someone having unlimited power with no accountability." He shakes his head again, glancing up at the commander wryly. "He wouldn't like you, Commander. No offense."_

_She shrugs good naturedly, "I suppose I can understand his concern."_

"_You can?" Garrus is impressed by her easy acceptance of a total stranger's disapproval. She's definitely not like what he'd pictured.

* * *

_

**Tuchanka:**

As the kodiak glides through the atmosphere of the planet toward the landing zone, its passengers gaze out at the destruction. The young krogan, Grunt, snorts in disgust, "This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on." Shepard shrugs her shoulders as she leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes, wondering what their reception will be.

Once the vehicle lands, the three disembark only to be confronted immediately by a trio of krogan. Despite the obviously hostile expressions, they are simply ordered to speak to the clan leader immediately. As they are preparing to move off, Shepard is also warned to keep her 'rutting pet' leashed, but despite her request for information, the leader will not be persuaded to say more. Dismissing the krogan guard as a hopeless case, she gestures to Grunt and Garrus to follow her into the tunnel that will take them to the clan seat.

After exiting the tunnel into bright sunlight, they pause to get their bearings. After glancing around, Shepard points toward a large pile of rock and debris, upon which several krogan are gathered, some of them obviously acting as guards. As they approach, they are halted by one of the guards, and are informed that they must wait until the clan leader summons them. Their wait is not long; while the commander is occupied by the guard, a loud, familiar voice rolls over them. "Shepard!"

She raises an eyebrow at the guard that is blocking her, "Good enough?" She asks, as she edges by him. She moves toward the large form that is advancing on her, a wide grin splitting her face. As she clasps hands with Wrex, she's relieved by his happy, sincere greeting. "Shepard! My friend!"

Grinning so widely that her face begins to ache, she responds, "It's great to see you Wrex, looks like things have worked out for you. Makes me glad we didn't have to kill each other back on Virmire."

Wrex huffs a laugh, "That was the turning point for the krogan. You freed us from Saren's manipulation by destroying the cure for the genophage he had created. I used that to spur the clans to unite under Urdnot."

The krogan who had been speaking to Wrex when Shepard and her team approached interrupts, "You have abandoned many traditions to get your way," he complains threateningly, "Dangerous."

Wrex moves so quickly that the other krogan has no warning before he's being knocked backward by a vicious head butt. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." He turns his back on Uvenk and moves back to take his seat, turning his attention back to Shepard.

After answering Wrex's questions about the fate of the old Normandy, and explaining the lack of a redundant nervous system in humans, she brings up the subject of Grunt and his apparent illness. Wrex leans forward, examining the young krogan with an intense gaze. Grunt steps forward, unfazed by the scrutiny. "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

"I have no clan," comes the explanation, delivered in a confidant tone, "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur—

He is interrupted by Uvenk, aggressively dismissed as the offspring of a syringe. Wrex ignores him, only commenting that Okeer is a hated name.

"He is dead," Grunt responds shortly.

Wrex nods, unsurprised, "Of course he is dead. You're with Shepard, how could he be alive?"

At this point, Shepard interjects, "I need to get Grunt back up to speed. What's wrong with him?"

When they are told that Grunt is simply becoming a full adult, Garrus speaks up, "Adolescence?" he glances over to Shepard, mandibles twitching with suppressed amusement at the haste they had traveled to get here, "Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

As the commander tries to suppress her amusement, Wrex responds, "I don't care what aliens call it. Krogan undergo the Right of Passage."

The other krogan, refuting Wrex's apparent decision to allow Grunt to take part in the Rite, storms off, heading toward a flight of stairs set into the wall nearby.

"You'd let a tank-bred krogan join clan Urdnot?" Shepard asks, remembering his disgusted reaction on Virmire when encountering the cloning tanks.

Wrex looks her directly in the eye, answering honestly, "Only because he's with you. My clan is strong and the others will do as I say. They see the benefit of my vision."

When Grunt accepts the offer to stand with clan Urdnot, Wrex directs them up the same flight of steps to speak to the shaman, informing them that he would set them on the path. As he moves to take his seat once more, he turns and looks back at the commander. "You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?"

They climb the steps, past guards and other krogan, to find Uvenk arguing with an ancient krogan. They approach, Grunt interrupting the argument, "I'll speak for myself!"

"I don't care what this idiot says," Shepard adds, while Garrus looks at her in surprise at her aggressive tone, "Grunt has the right to be here."

The shaman seems surprised to hear such assertiveness from someone who was not a krogan. Uvenk dismisses her, speaking to the shaman, "If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial! My krantt stands against him, he has no one!"

Showing annoyance, the shaman states, "My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

Grunt's eyes turn to Shepard, letting her answer, "Grunt will strengthen Clan Urdnot. Name our target, and it will die."

The shaman is impressed, "Spoken well! Most aliens – and some krogan –" at this he graces Uvenk with a withering glare, "do not understand our ways. I believe this human does."

"Aliens don't know strength! My followers are true krogan. Everything about –" he is cut off as Shepard moves, faster than Wrex had earlier, and slams her head against his in challenge. As she moves away, she surreptitiously rubs the back or her neck. Garrus eyes her, impressed and amused, he'd never have guessed that he'd ever see the poised and controlled commander he knows acting like a krogan. Uvenk, shocked by her actions withdraws his denial and departs, rudely slamming into Shepard as he passes. Once he's gone, the shaman eyes the trio, waiting.

"We're ready, let's do this." Shepard says calmly. The shaman is pleased, and leads them to the awaiting tomkah. As they drive through the ruins the Shaman explains that Grunt must contemplate the keystone and be tested. His only words of advice being "You must adapt, you must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true krogan will"

As they emerge into an arena-like area at their destination, they are informed that the shaman will wait in the tunnel below for them to complete the Rite. With a quick glance at Grunt and Garrus, Shepard hits the button to activate the keystone.

'_First the krogan conquered Tuchanka… and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold'_

The words blare from an unseen intercom as the metallic pillar rises upwards. As the final word echoes into the arena, the pillar slams back to the ground, sending tremors rippling under their feet. Shepard and her team eye the area, waiting for the test to begin.

They don't have to wait long. Suddenly hoards of varren begin pouring out of two gates set up on platforms on the edge of the area. Grunt lets out an enthusiastic yell as they begin firing. Garrus takes up position at a point between the two sets of stairs, picking off stragglers as Shepard and Grunt charge forward to take them on at closer range. It seems only minutes before the flow of fresh opponents ceases, and Grunt yells to Shepard to tag the keystone again.

'_Then the krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair.'_

Again the words flow toward them as the pillar rises, and again comes crashing to the ground, this time accompanied by a reverberating ringing sound that echoes outward into the distance. Sensing something different, they close ranks and wait.

Suddenly, the large form of a harvester hits the ground near them, taking off again almost immediately leaving behind two of the beetle-like klixin. As the blood red bugs scurry toward them, the commander signals a switch to incendiary ammo. They make short work of the first pair, only to have the harvester deposit more at their flank. The battle becomes a race to dispatch each pair before they can be overwhelmed when the next is brought. There is one close call when one of them manages to get close enough to envelope Shepard in fire when it explodes, however her shields hold. It only occurs to them that the wave is over when they look around and find no new adversaries. Shepard shoots a look toward Grunt and Garrus; they both nod, indicating that they are ready for the next test. She slaps her hand over the button to activate the keystone.

'_Now all krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!'_

As disembodied voice delivers its final message, the pillar hits the ground once more. The echoing sound flowing past them and the ground below them rumbling with the force of its impact. After several seconds, the commander realizes that the tremors are not caused only by the keystone this time. "Take cover!" she bellows, just as seeking tentacles rise up surrounding the arena, their blue hue glittering in the unrelenting sunlight. They all bolt to the nearest point of cover, a low wall at the south end of the raised platform, just as the enormous head of the thresher maw erupts from the rubble.

Knowing that the only way to take it down is with heavy weaponry, she pulls her missile launcher from its place on her back. As she does so, she glances at Garrus, a smirk on her lips. "Just like old times, right Garrus?"

He shakes his head at her ability to joke when faced with one of the most deadly life forms in the galaxy. "Yeah Shepard, except those times we had the mako's cannons and armor backing us up." He tries to mask his worry, knowing that she'll never let him take this risk instead.

She rises up from cover, launching two missiles directly at the monstrosity as a feral scream rips from her throat. As the second one hits, the maw retreats back under the ground and the trembling starts again as it tunnels below them. Whenever it rises from the ground, Garrus and Grunt do their best to draw its fire as the commander launches missiles at it, each time chipping away at its armored plating. The thresher maw refuses to be distracted, forcing Shepard to duck and dodge the acid that it spews at her. Just as her final missile finds its target, she misjudges and the acid hits her, her already weakened shields dropping. Garrus rushes to her as the maw thrashes on the ground in its death throes. As he falls to his knees at her side, she shakes her head and sits back up, indicating that she's alright. She takes a second to examine the pitted and smoking mess that used to be her favorite hard suit. "Looks like I'll be wearing my backup from now on though."

Relief is short lived, as a small ship flies over their heads and sets down, and krogan start filing out, all bearing the armor of the Gatatog clan. The last to exit the ship is Uvenk himself. He seems impressed, despite himself, that they have succeeded in killing the thresher maw, so much so that he offers Grunt a place in his clan, in exchange for helping him to overthrow Wrex and clan Urdnot. Then he goes on to list the restrictions he would impose on the young krogan, and Shepard snorts in contempt. "It's your choice, Grunt. Sounds like an easy job," she says, already certain of his answer.

Grunts refusal is followed by a short, but intense battle, ending with Shepard charging directly into Uvenk, and just before firing the fatal shot, she stands over him and says calmly, "Not bad for a human, don't you think?" The final shot rings through the arena.

One final time, they head to the keystone. This time, when pressed, the tunnel entrance opens, and as they stride toward him, the shaman beckons them back toward the tomkah, respect showing on his aged face. The ride back to the settlement is silent.

* * *

Once they arrive back at the settlement, the shaman formally acknowledges that Grunt has passed the Rite of Passage. "You have earned the honor of clan and name."

He is informed at he is eligible to own property, and the right to apply to serve under a battlemaster, to which he responds, "Shepard is my battlemaster. She has no match." The shaman nods in acceptance of his choice, his expression one of respect.

Once they have taken their leave of the old krogan, they head back to speak to Wrex once more. When they arrive, he eyes Shepard for a long moment before saying ruefully, "You just can't help making trouble can you? No one has killed a maw since my turn in the right. Next you'll tell me he's a quint, and craps dark matter." He sighs, looking tired for a moment, "Guess that's what it takes to replace me." After this, he turns his attention to the young krogan standing at her left shoulder, leaning forward and fixing his piercing stare on him. Grunt simply waits, unintimidated. "You are Urdnot Grunt, welcome." Shepard stifles a grin; Wrex always had been a krogan of few words.

"It was good to see you, Wrex. Sure you can't come with us?" Her words convey her understanding of the burden of command, while her grin shows that she knows the answer before he gives it.

"Wish I could Shepard, but someone has to keep these idiots in line." He replies, his tone one of amusement, "Watch yourself Shepard, Tuchanka isn't safe and homey, like Feros and Ilos."

They take their leave and head back to the Kodiak. On the way there, EDI updates them on the news, the most interesting of which was:

"_Killing the thresher maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt"_ Grunt gives a satisfied snort at that, "_and one for Shepard."_ This bit of news leaves Garrus and Shepard staring at each other in startlement as Grunt howls in laughter,

* * *

**On the Normandy: Captain's Quarters**

"Come in," she calls when the door alerts her to a visitor. She'd invited Garrus up to discuss the best way of accomplishing the next mission. They both know that despite Miranda's insistence that she is the second-in-command; Garrus is truly the person she trusts when it comes to planning strategy and tactics.

Garrus sits on the couch and watches as Elissa examines the large fish tank closely. "What are you doing?" he asks curiously.

"Counting," she replies absently, not looking toward him.

Baffled, he decides to inquire further, "Counting what?"

"Fish," comes the reply, her manner one of someone intent on a single task.

Despite his curiosity, he decides to wait for her to finish. After a few more moments, she hit a button on the wall by the tank and then joins him on the couch, easily sidling up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him. His talons caress her hair gently as settles against him. He's amazed at how natural this feels despite the short time since they had confessed their feelings to each other. She rubs her forehead once she's settled, and complains good naturedly about how hard a krogan's head is. "Remind me never to argue with you if that's the way turians always express their displeasure," she says, remembering his 'discussion' with Harkin.

He looks down at her, his expression one of amusement as he asks again, "Why were you counting the fish?"

"Oh," she flicks her fingers at the tank dismissively, "The fish have a habit of dying on me whenever we go on missions, and I think they do it on purpose, so I have to make sure they're all still there when we get back." She smirks, "Last time I refilled the tank I threatened to feed them to Grunt if they died. I think that did the trick."

Garrus' laughter rumbles through his chest, and she grins self-consciously. "I take good care of Zip though," she says gesturing toward the space hamster, who was indeed zipping around his cage. She leans forward and snags the data pad with the information they'd acquired, and just as they start to go over it, a loud ping indicates an urgent message arriving on her computer. Elissa hands Garrus the data pad, patting his shoulder easily as she pushes herself erect and walks around the partition to the terminal. She sits down and opens her message window.

The low gasp catches Garrus' attention, and concerned, he moves to stand next to her. As he does, he notices the subject of the message at the top of the screen, '_About Horizon…',_ and his heart suddenly feels like a vice has clamped around it, followed by the irrational urge to challenge the absent man. He looks away in an attempt to avoid invading her privacy, while she opens the message and reads it. After a moment, he feels her hand on his where it is resting on her shoulder, she stands and as she does so, he notices that the message is gone. She turns to face him, her eyes holding his.

"Garrus, it was over with him a long time ago, even before Horizon," she states simply, her arms sliding around his shoulders. A sly grin forms on her lips, "Now if it'd been a message from that krogan EDI mentioned earlier…" she teases, laughing at the horrified look he gives her at the very idea.

She'd never been able to tease Kaidan…

* * *

**A/N: After getting this entirely written, my computer suddenly decided that it was going to go on strike. It shut itself off, and would not load windows. Now, I normally keep anything I don't want to lose on an external hard drive, but I had not saved the most recent chapter on it yet. Long story short, after a reformat and reinstalling my OS and drivers, all my games, Office, and other applications, I finally got around to rewriting this chapter. It's a little shorter than the original was, but I think I got most of the original incarnation incorporated. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review if you feel like it.**


	9. Chapter 8: Surging

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

_When the commander approaches him, Garrus seems agitated. Concerned, she asks if something is bothering him._

"_It's Saren. I'm starting to wonder whether we'll ever find him," his deep voice is full of uncertainty. "He's always one step ahead of us, and he's got those damn geth…"_

_She tries to reassure him, despite the fact that she's been thinking along the same lines. "We're getting close, Garrus. We'll find him." _

"_I wish I had your confidence," he confesses, ignorant of her inner uncertainty, "I just can't stand the thought of him getting away with everything he's done. I know you're doing everything you can. And if anyone can catch him, it's you, but…" he hesitates, "Well, if there's anything else I can do to help. Anything. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." _

"_I understand your concern, but we will find him," she smiles encouragingly at the tall turian. "Just make sure you're ready to go when we do."_

"_Yes, ma'am. You can count on me." His tone conveys his trust and belief in her. "Thanks for hearing me out. I appreciate it." He hesitates before tilting his head to one side and asking, "Can I ask you something, Commander?"_

"_I always keep an open door policy." _

_Trying to phrase his concerns as delicately as possible, he asks, "Are you worried that the Council might be protecting Saren?" When her eyes narrow slightly, he hurriedly continues, "I mean, they were really dragging their heels before. What if we find him, bring him back to the Citadel, and they refuse to act?"_

_She looks at him thoughtfully, unconsciously tilting her head at him in the same way he had, her eyes boring into his, "I get the feeling this isn't a question. Speak your mind Garrus." _

_Slightly encouraged by the fact that she hadn't simply dismissed his concerns, he replies, "Well, maybe we shouldn't give them the chance, Commander. In my opinion, Saren's too dangerous to be kept alive. Too much could happen. He could escape, or the Council might let him go…" His eyes never leave hers as he speaks, "If we find him—when we find him. I say we make sure we stop him. Permanently."_

_She studies him, weighing his words, "If Saren won't listen to reason, if he forces my hand, I'll kill him in a heartbeat. But only if it's absolutely necessary."_

"_But what's the point in keeping him alive?" he asks in disbelief, "It just gives him an opportunity to escape, or convince the Council to listen to him. And what about the geth? They might try to free him!" He is shocked that she would consider taking the risk after seeing what Saren was capable of on Eden Prime._

"_Think about it Garrus," the words are spoken calmly, though there is iron in her tone, "We know more about Saren's plans than anyone, but what do we really know? If we just kill him, we lose the chance to find out."_

_He starts to respond, only to stop and consider her reasoning. After a few moments he speaks, "Yeah, I see your point. Do you really think there's more to know? Other than the fact he's a raving lunatic?"_

_She reaches out and lays a hand on his shoulder, her eyes showing him that she understands, "Maybe, maybe not. But it's not a chance I'm willing to take."_

_As she moves away to speak to Wrex, he doesn't take his eyes off her. He spends the next several hours reviewing and contemplating their conversation. _

_

* * *

_

**On the Normandy: CIC Deck**

As the Normandy nears the coordinates, the commander advances to stand behind the helmsman's seat; her eyes scanning the blackness for a sign of their target. Joker turns to glance over his shoulder at her, "We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander." EDI confirms that the ship's systems appear to be offline.

The sheer size of the vessel is unnerving to the two humans; they are hard pressed to comprehend how a single turian ship could have disabled it. As they get nearer, it is horribly apparent that the Normandy is dwarfed by the hulk. "Rendezvous in 30 seconds, Commander." Joker announces formally, "Good luck." She inclines her head before turning on her heel and heading for the shuttle bay, where Garrus and Tali are already waiting for her.

**On the Collector Ship**

All is quiet as they exit the Kodiak. The three carefully make their way deeper into the passage on their way to the access node so that EDI can uplink with the Collector's databases, ready for an attack that never materializes. The ship shows no signs of occupation, until they come across a pair of pods set alongside one of the walls.

"The Collectors used these containers on Horizon," Garrus observes, "but these are empty."

Tali, who had yet to join them during their time on Horizon is horrified, "It must have been horrible. Trapped in these pods, helpless. Completely at the mercy of the Collectors." Both of her companions nod silently in agreement.

They move on, soon coming upon a large number of human corpses, they looked as if they'd been thrown into the pile, their limbs splayed in every direction. The sight sickens them, Garrus questioning the reasoning for leaving the bodies there.

"They must have been used for testing," Tali's voice is saturated with disgust, "If they were a control group, they would have been discarded at the end of the experiment." She shakes her head at the senselessness of discarding any sapient being in such a way.

Shepard's voice is steady as she says, "There are worse things than death – like being a test subject for twisted aliens." Garrus looks at her with concern. He can see that she has her Commander mask on. They move on.

The passage through the ship is eerily still, the only motion coming from their group.

After several long minutes, they come across another chamber, this one containing a pod next to a terminal. Shepard motions for Garrus and Tali to cover her and she approaches the pod cautiously. When she gets close enough to peer inside, she is surprised to see that the occupant is not a human, that it was a _Collector_. As she motions for her team to approach, she wonders why the Collectors would be experimenting on one of their own species. While Garrus and Tali keep watch over the area, she initiates an upload to the Normandy to transfer the data, ordering EDI to analyze into the information.

Nothing that has happened prepares them for the results. "My god, The Protheans didn't vanish. They're working for the Reapers now." Shepard exclaims, her eyes widening.

EDI breaks in to clarify, "These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."

"The Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them. Still, they're working for the Reapers now. And we have to stop them." Her gaze drops to the dead Collector, her words almost inaudible as she continues, "No species should have to suffer through that."

She seems to shake herself, "Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out." As they move to the exit, her eyes light on a weapons rack. She moves toward it, her gaze coming to rest on an M-76 Revenant assault rifle. She picks it up, automatically testing the heft and balance of the weapon. It feels right, despite the fact that she hasn't used an assault rifle since her death, and it seems fitting that the Collectors are the ones to put her favorite weapon back into her hands. She quickly pops a fresh heat sink into the weapon and motions for her team to follow her deeper into the ship.

They move on, through the large chamber full of sealed pods. They don't stop, EDI's assurances that there are no signs of life inside of them spurring them onward. As they clamber upward, Joker's voice breaks into the silence, "Commander, you gotta hear this. On a hunch I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship."

The news that the vessel is the same one that had destroyed the original Normandy, in addition to attacking Horizon, is too much of a coincidence. Joker seems to agree, "Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back."

At the top of the long incline, they enter an enormous room, filled with empty pods. As they look around in wide-eyed shock, Garrus breaks the silence, "They could take every human in the Terminus Systems and still not have enough to fill these pods."

They all come to the same chilling realization, "They're going to target Earth." Tali breathes.

"Not if we stop them." The words are so forceful, the commander's face so carefully blank, as she moves purposefully into the chamber.

They finally come to the control panel for the access node. As they approach, Garrus voices the concern that they'd all had since entering the ship. "Where are the bodies of the Collector crew? Careful, Shepard. Something doesn't feel right about this." She knows he's right, that things are going too smoothly, but she also knows that they need the information that the node will provide them with. She moves to the control panel, and initiates the uplink.

Almost immediately, a bright flash causes their visors to darken to protect their vision, accompanied by the words, "Uh…that can't be good." from Joker and EDI informs them of an intruder in the system. The trio takes cover and watch as the tubes surrounding them fill with a viscous fluid. In the midst of hurried assurances that they are okay, the platform they are standing on jerks into motion, causing Tali to overbalance and the other two to stagger. When they come to a halt, Garrus leans to assist Tali to her feet as Shepard scans the immense room. EDI is able to reestablish her connection to the node and begins downloading.

Several platforms zero in on their position, carrying collectors and scions. The battle is brutal as Harbinger takes over one body after another. The time is measured by the arrival of each new platform, with EDI's calm voice providing periodic updates on the download's progress. Finally, as Shepard slaps her last spare heat sink into her assault rifle, she hears the AI's calm voice coming through her aural implant, "Shepard, you must manually reestablish my link to the command console."

Finally, the platform returns to the ground, the news of the download's success is welcome. What the AI tells them next is decidedly less welcome news. "I have found the turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The collectors were the source. It is unusual."

"It seems logical to me that they would send the initial message as bait."

"No, it is unusual because turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine."

With suspicion evident in her tone, "Why are you so sure?"

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

Joker's outraged voice breaks in, "He knew it was a trap? Why would he send us into a trap?"

"That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands!" At the commander's snarled response, Garrus and Tali exchange a look behind Shepard's back.

"We should have known this would happen," Tali's voice is filled with loathing and vindication; "Cerberus can't be trusted!"

Garrus simply lets out a sigh, "And I thought I'd already had my betrayal and attempted murder for this year."

They are interrupted again by Joker, his urgent report breaking through their anger, "Commander. We've got another problem. _The Collector ship is powering up! _You need to get out before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!_"_

"Come on. Let's move!"

The flight from the Collector ship is grueling. The passages are marked with ambushes, scrambling over barricades and through choke points as they hurry to reach the Kodiak. EDI's guidance proves invaluable as doors are opened ahead of them, only to close behind them, protecting them from being overtaken. They are within sight of the shuttle when a large group of husks block their way. With no time to waste, Shepard pours her energy into a biotic charge, slamming into the group and causing them to fly back in all directions. As Garrus and Tali jump into the shuttle, she provides covering fire, backing up until she feels Garrus' arms wrap around her waist, yanking her into the Kodiak just as the door slides shut.

* * *

**On the Normandy:**

As soon as the shuttle docks, Shepard and her team bolt toward the cockpit. Joker's voice sounds throughout the ship, "Strap in people – gonna make them work for it this time!" As Shepard slides to a stop, catching the back of the pilot's chair to steady herself, the Collector ship lets loose a blast of weapons fire. At Joker's panicked urging, EDI engages the mass effect core, and the Normandy enters FTL.

* * *

Commander Shepard is angry.

Garrus follows as she strides through the ship toward the comm. room. The crewmembers, who are normally so comfortable with approaching her with their concerns, back away after one look at her face. Her back is ramrod straight, her heels strike the deck so sharply with each step that it is a wonder that there are no sparks, and her fists are clenched so tightly that her knuckles are bone white. No, saying Shepard is angry would be an understatement. The commander is furious. Her jaw is set as she enters the comm. room and she motions to Garrus to wait outside, not saying a word, even to him. The silence as door slides shut behind her is as loud as the blast of a rifle.

* * *

As Commander Shepard marches into the room, the communication console begins its scan, opening the connection with the Illusive Man. He appears unconcerned by her anger, beginning to speak before she has the chance to lash out, "Shepard. Looks like EDI extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online."

Not to be distracted, her first words are saturated with loathing and anger, "EDI told us the distress call originated from the Collectors. You betrayed us, just like I knew you would." Her stance is aggressive, completely at odds with her usual professional and diplomatic demeanor when not in combat.

The Illusive Man is unmoved. He dismisses her anger, his empty platitudes grating on her nerves, simply going on to tell her about the Identify Friend/Foe system that the Collectors use to pass through the Omega 4 relay. Shepard's ability to compartmentalize comes in handily, letting her set aside her rage to acquire the needed information when he tells her about the derelict Reaper.

Sure that he has her attention, the Illusive Man says, "The Reaper has a mass effect field that keeps it in orbit. Likely an automated response to the external threats. It's stable, but I won't call it safe."

Fairly sure that the man wouldn't be stupid enough to use the same trick again so soon, Shepard has him forward the coordinates to Joker. His response, while expected, does nothing to appease, "In the meantime… I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. I will make things easier going forward." She swallows the wish to wipe the insincere smile from his face and walks out without another word.

* * *

The crew assembles quickly, all of them taking notice of the change in attitude, only a few recognizing it as the veneer it was. She quickly fills them in on the events of the past several hours. Jacob seems to breathe a sigh of relief as he speaks, "So the Illusive Man didn't sell us out. Could've fooled me."

Mordin's input is, as always, practical, "Lied to us. Used us. Needed access to the Collector data banks. Necessary risk."

With a curt shake of a head, the commander shows her disagreement of that sentiment. "He tries something like that again, and the Collectors will be the least of his problems," she growls. Those who had been part of her crew on the mission to take down Saren immediately recognized the tone, and knew that this was no empty threat. Cerberus had lost whatever small amount of goodwill the commander had allowed them.

At Shepard's request, EDI brings up a map of the galaxy, showing them the location of the Collector base according to the information that was acquired. "Joker, run a diagnostic. The AI seems to have a bug in the software."

EDI's synthesized voice seems to take on an affronted tone, "My calculations are correct. The Collector home world is located within the galactic core."

She shakes her head as her mind comes to terms with the revelation, "The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy. And we've all seen what their masters are capable of. They built the mass relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station surrounded by black holes. No wonder nobody's ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 mass relay."

Upon further discussion, Shepard decides to make absolutely sure that the ship and crew are ready before heading to the derelict reaper, despite Miranda and Jacob urging otherwise. The meeting wraps up quickly and she dismisses the crew to attend to their duties.

* * *

Several hours later, Garrus is working diligently at his calibrations. Engineer Donnelly continuously attempts to regulate the power draw that his cannon upgrades have put on the Normandy's systems, and Garrus has begun habitually checking and recalibrating to bring it back in line. He'll have to have a word with the engineers at some point in the near future in order to avoid hiccups in the efficiency of the weapons. He's so focused on his work that for once he doesn't notice when the door behind him slides open.

Elissa stands in the doorway, just watching the turian as he enters information into the console. She'd sought him out as soon as she'd taken care of the duties that always piled up whenever she left this ship. Eventually she clears her throat, causing him to jump and spin around to face her. "Oh, Shepard…"

She grins at his discomfiture, moving into the room as she inquires hopefully, "Have a few minutes to talk?"

His mandibles flare, and his eyes light up as he replies, "Sure, just killing time anyway."

She takes her normal perch on the stack of crates, "You seemed to be thinking hard, anything you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Oh, just thinking about how strange it is going into a suicide mission on a human ship." He replies with a chuckle, "Your people don't prepare for high risk missions the way turians do."

Her interest is peaked, "How do turian crews get ready for high-risk missions?"

He gives a shrug, "With violence, usually. Turian ships have more operational discipline than your Alliance, but fewer personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight, and they know we need to blow off steam. Turian ships have training rooms for exercise, combat sims, even full-contact sparring. Whatever lets people work off stress."

"You mean turian ships have crewmen fighting each other before a mission," she asks incredulously.

"It's supervised of course," Garrus explains, "no one's going to risk an injury that interferes with the mission. And it's a good way to settle grudges amicably. I remember right before one mission, we were about to hit a batarian pirate squad. Very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats. Nerves, mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring."

"I assume you took her down gently?" Shepard comments, having been witness to the turian's skill.

He huffs a laugh, "Actually, she and I were the top-ranked hand-to-hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility." Suddenly he remembers why he really doesn't want to be telling this story and he begins pacing, "It was brutal. After nine rounds the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room."

After a few moments of silence, Elissa asks the question he'd vainly been hoping she wouldn't, "So what happened next?"

With an inward groan, and futilely wishing for one of Joker's inconvenient interruptions, he continues, "We, ah, ended up holding a tiebreaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility." He finally dares to look toward her, to try to gauge her reaction, "More than one way to work off stress, I guess."

A smile creeps across her face and she shakes her head, understanding now why he'd been reluctant to continue. As if coming to a decision, she stands and moves toward him, running a hand up his arm as she looks him directly in the eye. Her voice is husky as she speaks, "You know, working off stress seems like it might be a good idea…"

His heart starts pounding as he realizes just what she's suggesting. Despite their feelings, he'd been hesitant to push their relationship to a more physical level, unsure of the compatibility of their two races, and had resigned himself to the idea of a purely emotional tie. While attempting to collect his thoughts, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, "I didn't think you'd feel like sparring, Commander," his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

An understanding smile crosses her face as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and capturing his eyes as he unconsciously tilts his head to press his forehead against hers. "Sparring isn't exactly what I had in mind," she murmurs. "How about we test your reach, and my flexibility." His mandibles twitch in response to her words.

He has to ask; to make sure this is really what she wants, "Are you sure?" the words are so hard for him to say. As she nods slowly, her eyes never leaving his, his heart soars. "In that case, I'll start doing some research, to see how we can make this work."

The look she gives him when she heads out a few minutes later to chart a course for their next destination, spurs him to immediately open the terminal and start researching.

* * *

**A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed reading, hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to get posted!**


	10. Chapter 9: Discovery

**Legal Disclaimer: As always, Mass Effect, as well as all characters, locations, and dialogue borrowed from the game, are property of BioWare.**

**

* * *

**

**A little over two years ago:**

_He has begun to look forward to their discussions._

_He hears her approach, and turns to face her, "Commander. Good to see you." _

_Shepard smiles a greeting, "You've been with C-Sec a while. Have you seen much action?" _

"_Well, nothing like what you saw during the Blitz, but yeah, I've seen some interesting things." He replies with a self deprecating shrug, while the memory of one case jumps to the fore. His mandibles twitch and pull tight to his jaw unconsciously in remembered irritation._

_Not letting him off the hook, she digs deeper, "I'll bet. Anything in particular stand out?" _

"_Well, there was this one case involving a salarian geneticist, it was a bit… disturbing. I was sent to investigate and track the black market trade on the Citadel. Most of it was harmless, nothing I needed to pursue." Disgust colors his tone, deepening the flanging effect, "But during the course of my investigation, I noticed an increase in the trade of body parts, primarily organs. We usually get a few of those, but not in the numbers I was seeing. We weren't sure if there was a new black market lab, or if some freak was harvesting organs from citizens." His voice trails off._

"_So how did you figure out what was happening?" the commander prompts him._

"_First we got a hold of a sample and ran DNA tests. The weird thing was, the match led us to a turian who was still alive and was very convinced he'd never lost his liver. After a bit of digging, I discovered this turian worked briefly for Dr. Saleon, the geneticist." Even now, the name brings a bitter taste to his mouth, "So I went to his lab, hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development. But there was nothing."_

"_What did you do about the geneticist," she asks curiously._

"_I brought in some of his employees for interrogation, to see if I could get them to talk. While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious."_

"_You mean threatening," her tone is thick with disapproval. "Was that really necessary?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not," he admits with a shrug, "Either way, it paid off. One of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up and he got frantic. Freaked out. I ordered a full exam, to find out what was going on. Our medics found incisions all over his body, some of them fresh. That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees. They were test tubes. Walking, living test tubes."_

_Her eyes widen in horror, "He was growing parts inside these people?"_

_Garrus gives a quick nod, "Exactly. He cloned their organs right inside their own bodies. Then he harvested them and sold them off. Most of the victims were poor. He'd pay them each a small percentage of the sales, but only if the organs were good. If an organ didn't grow properly, he'd just leave it in them. Most of them were a mess, but only on the inside – hidden, so nobody could see it."_

"_I hope he got what he deserved" she replies, her tone laced with venom._

_He explains how the salarian found out about the raid in advance and blew his lap. That he'd escaped to a ship, taking several of his employees as hostages. He goes on to tell her about C-Sec countermanding his orders to shoot the ship down due to worries about the hostages. _

_He's surprised when her next words are to agree with C-Sec's decision, "It's not worth the risk. You pursue the vessel and disable it. That's the best choice."_

"_They sent the military after his, but he escaped. All they had to do was disable that ship. Stop him from running. Maybe the hostages die, maybe they don't. But at least we stop the bastard responsible for it all." _

_His passionate exclamation is cut short as the commander interrupts, "If you don't care about the fate of those hostages, then you're no better than he is. You're just a terrorist with a badge."_

_Her words give him pause. Finally, "Yeah, maybe you're right. It doesn't make it any easier, but I see your point. I just wish I could have stopped him. That's all"_

_She asks sympathetically, "Do you have any idea what happened to Dr. Saleon?"_

"_I sent out feelers from time to time, hoping to find something. I thought I'd found him a while back." He replies, remembered frustration causing his body to tense, "He'd changed ships and changed his name to Dr. Heart – his idea of a joke, I guess. I told the military, but they weren't convinced it was him. I got the transponder frequency for his new ship, but I just can't get anyone to check it out." _

_Shepard appears to come to a decision, "I'll check out the coordinates when I get a chance."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that," he admits with relief at her offer. "But, Commander, take me with you when you go. If it is Saleon, I want to be there when you find him."_

_She nods in understanding and heads back to the elevator. Garrus turns back to his terminal, not realizing that this isn't the first time that his was the only company she'd sought out._

**On the Normandy:**

As Garrus' back hits the mat that had been laid out on the floor of the cargo hold, cheers erupt from the surrounding crew members. He simply lies still for a moment, catching his breath, until a figure approaches him and kneels next to him. "Need a hand up?" A good natured smirk adorns the commander's face as she extends a hand.

He allows her to help pull him back to his feet, and he huffs a laugh, "I still don't know how you talked me into this," he tells her, "I clearly remember saying that I'd rather _not_ add my name to the list of people you've knocked on their asses."

She runs a hand through sweat-darkened hair, and gestures toward the crowd that's gathered, "Completely your fault. The crew needed some entertainment, and it's safer to put on a demonstration than to allow the crew to engage in full contact sparring." A wicked grin crosses her face, "And besides, you know me. I'm always up for hitting things." With a quick pat on his shoulder, Shepard moves back to her side of the floor, "Ready for another round?"

"Of course, Commander."

* * *

"I should have known you were holding back during the first few rounds."

Garrus' eyes shine with satisfaction at Shepard's comment as she mock-glares at him from her seat across from him in the shuttle. After a moment, she shakes her head, not even trying to hide the grin tugging at one corner of her mouth.

As the Normandy had been en route to Illium, EDI had detected an anomaly on an uninhabited planet as they passed through the Lusarn system. Further investigation had revealed that, hidden in the heavy chlorine fog surrounding the planet, a communications relay had been constructed. The message that they'd intercepted mentioned a weapons shipment and was shown to match Blood Pack mercenary protocols, causing the commander to decide that the matter needed looking into.

Unfortunately, the nearest landing site is a fair distance from their objective, and as they exit the shuttle, EDI reports, "The fog on the planet's surface is interfering with your navigation systems."

"That's great," Garrus mutters. He looks around, noticing a nearby beacon. "I think if we activate these beacon towers, we can use them to serve as a navigational aid."

Thane's deep voice adds, "We shall need to be cautious, this atmosphere is toxic."

Shepard nods agreement, "Go ahead and activate the towers, they'll keep us going in the right direction at least."

They move out, each activating their suit's light source to enable them to keep track of each other. As they move deeper into the fog, a large shadow hits the ground before them, a muffled roar rolling over them before it takes off again.

After several minutes, the fog things slightly, revealing stacks of crates, and several corpses strewn about the ground. "Whatever fight happened here, it occurred recently," Thane observes as he examines the bodies. As he stands, another shadow lands nearby, and soon the team is attacked by a klixin. A concussive shot from Garrus knocks the thing off its feet, allowing them time to retreat before its body explodes.

The rest of the push toward the communications tower is uneventful, despite several more of the large creatures landing nearby. Just as they approach their objective, a small ship lifts into the air, its doors slamming shut as it abandons several vorcha. Before they have a chance to recover their footing, they are quickly dispatched. A lone krogan charges toward Garrus, forcing him to dodge. As the krogan turns for a second pass, half of his head seems to vaporize, and he drops without a sound. Garrus looks over his shoulder as the commander snaps her assault rifle back into its holster and moves to the control panel set into the wall of the communications tower.

With the communications tower disabled, the team returns to the shuttle. As the Kodiak heads back to the Normandy, EDI reports that the communications they had intercepted were being transmitted to a planet in the Xe Cha system, and that they indicated that the Blood Pack was planning a large-scale invasion on Illium. "Have Joker lock in the coordinates, if we take out that base, maybe we can prevent it, or at least delay it long enough to give the authorities on Illium time to prepare."

* * *

As the Normandy enters the Xe Cha system, scans show that an extremely high power source is active on the planet Zada Ban.

When they exit the shuttle, they discover stacks of crates containing various amounts of refined palladium and a path leading downward. She takes point, cautiously moving toward the door that's been built into the cliff. All is quiet until they reach a ledge, only to have several vorcha start firing on them from below. As the team duck behind the crates, Shepard finds herself pinned down by concentrated fire, while Thane and Garrus make short work of their adversaries with well placed shots with their sniper rifles.

Once their path is clear, they move across the bridge extending across the chasm, picking off the occasional vorcha as they advance. They come across a data pad that mentions the Garm, Blood Pack leader that she'd encountered on Omega, confirming to them that the site should be shut down. When Garrus hacks the door controls, allowing them access, they move cautiously into a room that hums with power.

Just as they'd expected, an ambush was awaiting them. They quickly take cover as a large krogan charges forward, only to be thrown back violently as Thane directs a pulse of biotic energy into him. While the leader staggers to his feet, Garrus takes careful aim at one vorcha after another, quickly decimating their rear ranks while Shepard sweeps the leaders with assault rifle fire. As the last of the vorcha falls, they turn their attention back to the leader, only to see a mass effect field surround him, his body disintegrating as the warp detonates the residual biotic energy. Shepard glances at Thane, impressed at this demonstration of his skill.

After Garrus examines the two large gas tanks set in the middle of the enclosure, it is determined that the only way to disable the base is to destroy the containment devices. The commander orders her team back to the door as she carefully punctures three of the devices, allowing gas to leak into the room. She then moves to join her team, only then signaling Garrus to use his rifle to puncture the last one. They quickly bolt out of the cave and board the awaiting shuttle, just as an explosion rocks the ground below.

* * *

**On the Normandy:**

"Okay Commander, why is it always claws and guns? Can't we piss off a fuzzy planet? Still dangerous, but hey, bunnies!"

Shepard chuckles at Joker's observation. "I'll see what I can do next time." She'd come up to the cockpit to get his thoughts on the upgrades she'd had installed on the ship, and the conversation had meandered.

"Oh, and thanks for bringing those ingredients for Gardener. But you know what I could really go for right now? A hamburger. Not vat-grown. An actual, honest-to-god dead cow. With horseradish."

She pretends to think for a moment, "Well, we could head to Ontaram and see if we can track down that shifty looking cow that kept following us around. I still think it stole those credits, I just don't know how!"

Joker barks a laugh and then his expression turns serious, "It's good to have you around again, Commander. Two years and everything hits the crapper. That'll teach you to die on me."

With an understanding pat on the shoulder, she replies, "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"I hope not, because the galaxy's a safer place when Garrus isn't trying to beat folks to death with that stick."

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one this time, I'm trying to break up the larger main story quests with some of the side quests I rarely see make it into stories. The downside is that it tends to lead to a shorter chapter. Please enjoy reading and review if you feel like it!**


End file.
